Doors
Doors are one of the major interactions of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. They allow access to different locations (with the exception of the secret door). The doors also play a crucial role for Baldi to learn the Player's location just by the sound of a door opening. Types There are four different types of doors: blue doors, faculty doors, yellow doors, and green doors. These doors can be used with WD-NoSquee to make them silent, preventing them from being heard by Baldi. Blue doors Blue doors are very common and usually connect to classrooms where the Player can find notebooks. Principal of the Thing and Playtime can open blue doors while Baldi phases through them. Blue doors also connect to the Principal's Office and the closet. The Player can open these doors by left-clicking or touching the button on them. Faculty doors Faculty doors appear to be wooden with the title "School Faculty Only" on it. They lead to faculty rooms where the Player can find more useful equipment like the Principal's Keys, Energy flavored Zesty Bars, and Alarm Clocks. Like blue doors, the Player must left-click to open. If the Player enters or exits a faculty room near the Principal of the Thing, they will get placed in detention. Yellow doors Yellow doors, or swing doors, are double door littered through the hallways and have windows which the Player can use to view incoming characters. When the Player starts the game, they will be unable to access the first three yellow doors, with one in front of them and one to the right and left, until they've collected two notebooks. Every entity excluding It's a Bully can open this door. This door does not need left-clicking to open but instead requires physical contact, though the Player can still left-click to open them. Opening yellow doors will slightly slow the Player down. These doors also lead to the cafeteria where the Player can find items, including BSODA and an Energy flavored Zesty Bar. These doors also lead through one of the 4 exits found after the Player collects 7 notebooks in Story Mode. The yellow doors can be locked by a Yellow Door Lock, preventing anybody from opening it, including Baldi and the Player, for around 15 seconds. Field Trip Demo has two yellow doors. One door connects outside of the school and the other is for PlaceFace Easter egg. Green door The green door, or Baldi door, is exclusive for Baldi's Office. When opened, the opened section of the door for Baldi's Office is not transparent, and instead, distorted. The Player can still somehow pass through the door. Trivia * All blue doors have number 99, the infamous number found and heard several times. ** In Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning: Development Build, however, they have red "DOOR" text instead of the number 99. * There are 24 doors altogether in Here School. ** However, if the door to Baldi's Office is counted, then it will be 25 in total. * All doors are not models but just 2D textures; there are two textures for each door (open and closed), with the exclusion of yellow doors, which also have the locked texture, and the dark open, closed, and locked texture. * More yellow doors were added in V1.3.2. * Until the second notebook is collected, the yellow door at the dark hallway with the "Malibox" comic has a Yellow Door Lock on one side of it. Sounds Gallery SwingDoor60.png|The yellow door opened. SwingDoor0 Locked.png|The yellow door blocked by the lock. SwingDoor0 Dark-sharedassets2.assets-424.png|The yellow door in dark hallway. SwingDoor60 Dark-sharedassets2.png|The yellow door in dark hallway opened. SwingDoor0 Locked Dark-sharedassets2.assets-306.png|The yellow door in dark hallway blocked by the lock. SwingDoorEgg.png|The PlaceFace's doors seen in the Field Trip Demo. FacultyDoor 80.png|The faculty door opened. Door 80.png|The blue door opened. BaldiDoorOpen-sharedassets5.assets-7.png|The green door opened. Blue door in Development Build.png|A blue door with red "DOOR" text that is used on Development Build version of the full game. Navigation Category:Interactions Category:Openable